


A very different Christmas

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Christmases Gokudera and Yamamoto spend together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very different Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marsha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marsha).



> Ok I told my tumblr followers to give me requests for fics if they want a Christmas present and the lovely Marsha gave me the following:  
> "8059! 8059! 8059! 8059! 8059! 8059! 8059! 8059!.. <3 "  
> It's been ages since I wrote fic about KHR so I hope it's okay...
> 
> Merry Christmas!

When Yamamoto invited Gokudera for Christmas it came as a surprise. It wasn’t like he had any plans for the day, so he had planned to spend it in relative quiet at home, maybe playing the piano or just simple learning. He wouldn’t dare to impose on the Tenth. Christmas was a holiday to spend with the family and he had enough people living with him already. He would have to deal with Reborn and the annoying cow and Bianchi already; it would do no good if Gokudera bothered him as well. He knew better than to hope that he would be able to escape his sister. If there was one thing Bianchi didn’t get it was that she wasn’t anyone he would want to see.

So, Yamamoto had invited him over for Christmas. He had done it with a grin, as everything the idiot did. He had grinned and said, “Do you want to come over for Christmas?” and Gokudera had been caught by surprise and had said yes. And now he would have to go. It would be a lie to say that he wanted to spend Christmas alone. He didn’t want that. He never would. Because if there was one thing he couldn’t stand it was being alone on Christmas. But he really didn’t know if it was a good idea to spend it with Yamamoto of all people.

When the day finally came and he stood in front of Yamamoto’s house there was a slight moment in which he thought about turning around on his heel and go away. But if there was one thing he never had been it was a coward. He wasn’t sure that he would be able to look his own image into the eye if he would get cold feet just because of something like this.

And so he went in and had a very different Christmas than any he had had up to that point.

~*~

Ten years later Christmas was a whole different affair.

For once they lived in Italy now. All of them. But what was more important was that he would be able to spend Christmas with Yamamoto this year. It wasn’t always possible; the mafia world didn’t exactly just stop everything just because of a Christian holiday, which meant there were still missions to get done with, paperwork to fill and a famiglia to organise. But this year they actually both had the time to spend the holiday together. Gokudera had a strong suspicion that the Tenth was strongly involved with it, but he would never say so. Tsuna had ordered him to walk out of his office and not return until after Christmas and he would do it. Orders by the Tenth were not to be ignored after all.

It was all very cosy this year. He had bought a present for Yamamoto ages ago and it still rested between his socks, safe enough where it was and unlikely to be found (little did he know that Yamamoto had spotted it just days after it was placed there, there was only so much that could be hidden from the eyes of the rain guardian). The cooking was left to Yamamoto; he just had a lot more skill at cooking than Gokudera did. Gokudera on the other hand had the task of making their flat at least look a bit more Christmassy, which he wasn’t exactly an expert at, but did well enough.

They had dinner (for which Gokudera could only congratulate Yamamoto) and then they spent the rest of their evening lazily on their couch, sipping red wine and watching the fire in the fireplace. Yamamoto had his arm around Gokudera, who was perfectly content with cuddling up against his side. He played with the small box in his pocket, well wrapped in wrapping paper, and wondered when he would give it to the other man. He had looked for something suitable for a long time and when he had found it he had paid the price without so much as batting an eyelash. There was no such thing as paying too much for a present for Yamamoto and there hadn’t been a present as important as this one ever since the one Gokudera got from him ten years ago. For a moment he closed his eyes and just breathed in Yamamoto’s scent. Yes, this was perfect. This was everything he needed. And this moment just felt right.

He pulled out the small box and almost thrust it into Yamamoto’s hand. The rain guardian looked at him, surprised for a moment, but then he retrieved his arm from where it lay around Gokudera’s waist to rip it open. He opened the small, black box inside and his eyes grew big at the sight of its content. Inside was a silver ring, engraved with lines that formed an intricate pattern of flames. “Is this-“ he started, but Gokudera interrupted him.

“Yes, I ask you to marry me.” He looked at the other man expectantly. He had been sure about this for some time now, but he had never found the nerve to ask Yamamoto, not until now, not until ten years after their first kiss. Not until ten years since their relationship started.

His partner grinned at him, that happy boyish grin he only showed to Gokudera nowadays. That grin that still had him fall head over heels after all those years. He grinned and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Gokudera’s lips.

“Yes, I will, Hayato.” It was only a whisper, but it meant the world.


End file.
